El Zorro en Tijuana
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una mejorada historia anteriormente publicada, donde el joven Heraldo viste del Zorro para enfrentar a la tiranía en Tijuana
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: A todos los que han leídos mis fanfics y a los que les gustaron, voy a decirles que este podria ser mi último trabajo, porque le estoy dedicando más tiempo a mis historias originales como a mi estudio, y les confieso que me gustaba más Inuyasha que Hellsing, en fin, les dejo este fanfic de mi héroe favorito.

La idea del Zorro solo pertenece al genio Johnston McCulley.

I

Don Heraldo era un veinteañero de una familia que poseía una pequeña hacienda, andaba de paseo con su criado el Pepe por la Ciudad de México; por ahí en la década de los años cuarenta en el siglo XIX, en donde ese país era gobernado por el general Santa Anna.

Al joven le andaba preocupando que aún no tuviera una novia con la que pudiera compartir su amor y su ternura, ya que por eso sentía envidia por los que tenían pareja, del cual tenía una baja autoestima.

Su criado trataba de que se divierta para que sea feliz y que se le vaya la tristeza y pudiera seguir adelante:

-Tranquilo amo, a veces hay que ser paciente para el amor y para hallar a la mujer indicada-Le decía el Pepe, aunque este era de poco hablar, trataba de animarlo.

-Puede ser-Le contesto.

Los días que pasaron en la capital fueron aburridos y que no compraron muchas cosas, del cual estaban planeando volver a Tijuana.

Antes de que volviera a su hogar, visito a una dama que era una mujer fatal para muchos hombres, su nombre era María Belén.

Tratando de cortejar a la dama, lo único que pudo conseguir es que saliera de paseo y que tuviera al menos una aventura con ella, pero era bastante difícil conquistarla:

-Mira señorito, no trates de convencerme que sea tu esposa, pues no pienso malgastar mi preciosa juventud con un matrimonio.

-Bueno, pero al menos pasemos una noche de aventura-Le dijo el joven.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerla suya en la cama, apareció un amigo de la dama, era otro hombre de apellido Santos, conocido por cortejar damas, y aunque era un hombre casado le era infiel a su mujer.

Este se le acerco a Heraldo desenvainando una espada y diciéndole:

-Oye tú, deja a Belén.

-Mira amigo, tú debes serle fiel a tu esposa, no eres más que un adultero y pienso decírselo a todos así te calumnian-Le contesto Heraldo.

-Pero antes te matare-Dijo Santos abalanzándose a él.

Pero el joven sabía luchar con espadas, gracias al entrenamiento con sus padres y con un sable contuvo los ataques de su adversario.

En medio de la pelea, apareció el Pepe por su amo para saber lo que pasaba, ahí el joven le dijo:

-Pepe, prepara nuestro equipaje, porque nos vamos enseguida de esta ciudad.

Para no perder más el tiempo, le cortó el cinturón de los pantalones de su oponente y le dio un empujón, tirándolo al piso.

Antes de huir, se despidió de Belén con un beso en la mano, y escapo corriendo con su criado.

Por lo que sucedió, estaba pensando en irse en la diligencia de la mañana, rumbo a su pueblo natal.

Después de madrugar, se levantaron y al salir del hotel, se dirigieron a la diligencia para abandonar la capital.

Amo y criado estaban contentos de abandonar la ciudad, pero sus padres estaban de viaje por Europa y podrían tardar si ellos lo quisieran, pero en su hacienda lo esperaban sus vaqueros que ya eran parte de su familia por la confianza que se tenían.

El viaje en el coche fue rápido, aunque paraban en algunas estaciones para comer algo y para que el cochero descanse un poco, además que el dúo estaba muy ansiosos por llegar.

Días después, estaban aproximándose a su pueblo, pero en el camino se encontraron con algo inesperado: una banda de cuatro forajidos comenzó a seguirles.

Ambos dormían, pero la prisa del vehículo los hizo despertar, cuando Heraldo pregunto qué pasaba, el cochero contesto:

-Nos persiguen unos bandidos.

Si llegaban a alcanzarlos, ambos andaban preparando sus armas para defenderse pase lo que pase.

Uno de los bandidos se acercó y detuvo a los caballos, apuntando con una pistola al cochero, mientras que otro que quiso abrir la puerta fue empujado por el joven que salió a encararlos.

Mientras Heraldo combatía al jefe y a uno de ellos, Pepe le pego en la cabeza al que fue empujado con el mango de la espada, y el cochero se lanzó contra quien le estaba apuntando, del cual forcejeo con el ladrón.

El joven no se dejaba vencer, después de matar a uno, despojo al cabecilla de su espada y le dio unos golpes, conduciéndolo a un lugar lleno de cactus donde cayó.

Con ayuda del Pepe, el cochero agredió al ladrón y lo lanzo a donde estaba su jefe, el trio se reía de ellos.

Volviendo con el viaje, el joven le dijo a su criado:

-Con estos bandidos, me parece que las cosas no andan bien en Tijuana.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Antes de llegar al pueblo, fueron detenidos por dos soldados para inspeccionar, aunque al joven le pareció incomodo:

-Son órdenes del comandante, si se oponen los voy a meter en la cárcel como a muchos que se portan remolón-Le dijo uno de los soldados.

Después de la inspección, continuaron para llegar al pueblo.

Al llegar, se despidieron del cochero y condujeron solos su equipaje, ya que sabían llegar a la hacienda.

Pero antes de continuar, apareció un antiguo amigo de la infancia, su nombre era Hernán, y como era hermano del capitán José María, poseía el rango de teniente, además que lo conocía por ser vanidoso y egoísta, inclusive un mal perdedor.

Este desmonto para saludarlo:

-¿Cómo andas Heraldo? Tanto tiempo.

-Bien, volviendo de la Ciudad de México, aunque estar ahí fue aburrido, y encima mis padres están en Europa y si quieren van a tardar, pero yo ya soy un hombre y puedo ocuparme de mi hacienda yo solo.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos soldados que eran amigos personales de Hernán, eran el sargento Emmanuel y el cabo Daniel, que informaban a su teniente que arrestaron a varios campesinos y jornaleros de no querer pagar los impuestos, y aquel oficial les dijo:

-Déjenlos ahí, después veré que castigo les voy a dar.

Al escuchar eso, Heraldo y su criado quedaron impresionados por la crueldad que andaban cometiendo y le dijo a su amigo:

-¿Pero es necesario castigar a esa pobre gente?

-Para que aprendan a respetar a las autoridades-Le contesto.

El veinteañero no dijo nada, y decidió despedirse de él y de los soldados, para continuar el viaje con el Pepe a su hacienda.

Mientras iban de a pie, se pusieron a hablar:

-Esos soldados son unos malvados-Dijo Pepe.

-Sí, pero no sé si el alcalde Marcos sigue en el poder, y me parece que el hermano de Hernán ascendió a capitán y ahora es el nuevo comandante de Tijuana.

-¿Y qué haremos, amo?-Pregunto el criado.

-Cuando lleguemos vamos a pensarlo bien.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la hacienda, fueron recibidos en brazos por dos de sus criados que lo conocían de chico, se llamaban Tito y Juan y eran muy fornidos, y además pregunto por un vaquero que era como de su edad, se llamaba Leonardo, y sus dos criados le contestaron:

-Hace días, él se enfrentó a los soldados que lo andaban molestando, ya que están siendo ordenados por ese tirano de José María de que hagan lo que quieran, el los enfrento y fue arrestado, y me parece que lo van a torturar.

-Cuando me cambie iré a visitarlo.

Al estar a solas con el Pepe, se puso a pensar en el vaquero y de lo que estaba pasando, ya que las cosas andaban mal y reinaba el terror y la opresión en Tijuana:

-Quisiera pelear para ayudar a mi vaquero y a la gente, pero no debo hacerlo al descubierto.

-¿Y qué hará, amo?-Pregunto el Pepe.

-Después de que almorcemos, iremos a visitar a Leo en la cárcel y tendré que visitar al alcalde Marcos para saber si anda gobernando.

-Yo iba a decir lo del capitán-Dijo Pepe.

-Tendré que averiguarlo, me parece que por su personalidad anda controlando a Marcos y porque como conozco al alcalde, se deja manejar como a un títere.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Yendo en el coche con su criado, veían a las personas comunes por las calles del pueblo y algunos no sonreían y otros andaban ociosos en una pared.

Antes de ir hacia el despacho del alcalde, pasaron por la cárcel para visitar a Leonardo como había prometido.

La cárcel estaba llena de presos, algunos estaban ahí injustamente como se pensaba, y además se escuchaban gritos, seguramente de la sala de torturas, algo que aterraba al Pepe.

Cuando lo encontró, le pidió al carcelero que los dejaran a solas:

-Me apena que estés aquí-Le dijo Heraldo.

-Igual, aquí la gente es castigada por estos tiranos, y además ese alcalde es una gallina-Le respondió el vaquero encolerizado.

-Yo te recomiendo que esperes, tal vez mañana pague para que te liberen, pero ahora no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Ojala fueras más valiente que tu padre, así podrías enfrentar a esos tiranos-Le dijo el preso.

-Pero no puedo, ya que si lo hago podría sufrir las consecuencias-Le dijo y se retiró.

Cuando fue a ver al jefe de la cárcel, le fue a avisar que mañana pagaría por la liberación de su vaquero y este le dijo:

-No, a estos prisioneros se les prohíbe ser liberados, así que no va a servir que pague.

-De acuerdo-Acepto resignado Heraldo.

El Pepe también se apeno de verlo así y lo acompaño para ver al alcalde.

Al llegar, fue interrogado por los guardias y él les dijo:

-Vengo a hablar con el alcalde no más.

Al ingresar por la puerta principal, dos sujetos, uno calvo y el otro obeso, que eran los criados del Marcos comenzaron a inquietar a Heraldo con sus preguntas:

-Hola señor ¿Y su novia?

-Todavía no tengo-Respondió.

-¿Y que está esperando? Si quiere le presento a una.

-No, yo voy a elegir a la que quiera y cuando yo quiera, no necesito los estúpidos consejos de ustedes.

Después de ignorar sus odiosas risas, fue directo al despacho y el alcalde lo recibió amablemente, ya que sus padres y Marcos eran buenos amigos, y Heraldo comenzó con sus quejas:

-Mire alcalde, ni bien llegue de mi aburrido viaje a la capital y me encuentro con vario problemas.

-¿Cuáles problemas?-Pregunto.

-Primero que cuando estábamos llegando fuimos asaltados y tuvimos que defendernos, y que los soldados hacen lo que quieren, ya que mi vaquero fue arrestado por defenderse.

Estando a solas en el despacho, Marcos iba a desentrañar todo lo que sucedía, hasta que apareció José María, y con escuchar su voz bastaba para intimar; este capitán se presentó junto con Hernán que le pregunto a Heraldo:

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Solo venía a visitar al alcalde no más, porque mis padres son amigos de el-Respondió el joven.

-Ah bien, solo venía a saber eso-Dijo José María y dio la vuelta.

Cuando este se fue, Marcos le dijo al joven por el oído:

-Es malvado y asesino José María, supe que ha matado a varios en duelos y se dice que también a compañeros y a oficiales, y temo que me mate como me ha amenazado.

-No sé qué decir, pero voy a rezar por que todo esto termine, nos vemos-Dijo y se despidió de el con un apretón de mano.

Después, fue con su criado a pasear por la feria a ver lo que los vendedores vendían, y en ese lugar apareció la temida pandilla de Almada, que para el líder que era feo de cara, su costumbre era pasearse y tomar cualquier cosa como frutas sin pagar, y si alguien se ponía en su camino lo empujaba o lo agredía solo por diversión.

En ese momento, le agarro a Heraldo y diciéndole cosas, respondió:

-No eres más que un imbécil vanidoso.

Lo que le dijo enfureció al líder de la pandilla y lo tiro a suelo, mientras que sus amigos se reían de él, y nadie que estaba presente hacia nada por miedo.

Cuando el Pepe lo ayudo a levantarse, atrapo el sombrero que se voló de una dama, y al verla a sus ojos quedo hechizado; ella les dio las gracias y aprovecho para conocerla. Se llamaba Paola y era una doncella bella y de alma blanca, él le explico sobre la humillación y ella le dijo:

-No soporto a esa pandilla, y desapruebo las acciones que hacen, una vez intentaron manosearme y mi padre los ahuyentó, y encima son la banda de forajidos más temida de este lugar.

-Algún día, alguien los va a poner en su lugar.

-Pasado mañana en la noche habrá un baile en la casa del alcalde ¿te encantaría ir?

-Claro, mañana estaré para divertirnos.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, volvió con su criado al coche y mientras iban vieron al sargento junto con el cabo y otros soldados bebiendo en la taberna sin hacer nada por la gente.

Al volver a la hacienda, los criados preguntaron por la felicidad de su amo y este contesto:

-He conocido a una hermosa doncella y pasado mañana en la noche iré a la casa del alcalde a bailar con ella.

-¿Y Leo? ¿Qué paso con él?-Preguntaron.

-No quisieron que pague para que lo libere, está prohibido.

-Lo sabía, a ese tirano le gusta que castiguen a los presos-Dijo Tito.

-Ya nos levantaremos contra él y lo echaremos-Dijo Juan.

-Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso-Dijo Heraldo.

En su alcoba, con el ánimo que le dio Paola, se puso a recordar al aquel héroe enmascarado que conoció su padre, que se hacía llamar el Zorro y el joven le dijo al Pepe:

-Ya se, me voy a vestir como ese héroe y hare justicia por la gente de Tijuana contra la tiranía de José María.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

En la mañana, dos soldados se dirigieron a donde pegaban las noticias, mientras que la pandilla de Almada se la pasaba agarrando frutas insultando y empujando a cualquiera en los puestos de vendedores; pero para la gente todo sería diferente.

Cuando los soldados terminaron de clavar la noticia, apareció un jinete vestido de negro, con sombrero circular, capa y antifaz; desenvainando su espada amenazo a los soldados, pero estos trataron de defenderse y fueron azotados por el látigo, lo que hizo que huyeran; y a continuación marco la zeta en la nueva noticia.

Después se dirigió a la pandilla de Almada, y los esbirros del feo se enfrentaron al jinete negro, pero este los azoto con su látigo hasta que con ayuda de las personas y vendedores lograron ahuyentarlos, pero el jefe quiso agredirlo y fallo porque le dio una patada y le dio un latigazo en las nalgas, haciendo que huya mientras que las personas se reían de él.

Ahí, el enmascarado saludo a todos, y por la emoción que los hizo sonreír, gritaron con júbilo:

-¡El Zorro ha vuelto!

Aquel grito llamo la atención del sargento Emmanuel y de sus compañeros, que decidieron montar a sus caballos y perseguirlo.

Cuando los soldados se acercaban, el Zorro les dio latigazos que hizo que se cayeran de sus equinos, pero Emmanuel y Daniel decidieron capturarlo, pero con la destreza de la espada los pudo desarmar y tirarlos de sus caballos, haciendo que la gente se ría de los vencidos.

Paola estaba de paseo con unas amigas y llego a verlo, y este las saludo de forma caballerosa, y la doncella se enamoró perdidamente del enmascarado, quien vino a librarlos del yugo del tirano.

Al salir del pueblo, el jinete negro vuelve a su guarida con su corcel negro y se cambia con ayuda del Pepe, quien será el único que sepa su secreto.

Cuando Heraldo sale de su habitación, los criados le dicen con júbilo:

-Apareció el Zorro, patrón-Dijo Tito.

-Sí, ha venido al liberarnos del yugo de José María, pronto su tiranía llegara a su fin-Expreso Juan.

-¡Que noticia! Al fin alguien va a hacer justicia por la gente-Dijo Heraldo.

Volviendo a estar a solas con su criado, planeaba ir a rescatar a su vaquero que estaba preso, ya que sería una buena oportunidad, además que mañana en la noche asistirá al baile en la casa del alcalde.

La noticia del Zorro llego a los oídos del capitán, por medio del sargento y del cabo, además que la noticia impresiono a Hernán que estaba interesado mucho en el tema, incluso que a él le fascinaba practicar esgrima con los soldados, a veces los hería a propósito.

Cuando se acercó a ellos dijo:

-Oh que bien, ha aparecido ese bandido.

-Ese maldito ha venido contra mí, pero sea como fuere me desharé de él, nadie debe detenerme-Exclamo José.

-Me gustaría batirme con el-Dijo su hermano.

-Tengo una idea: ya que es famoso, tendremos que difamarlo, así la gente se pone en contra suya-Dijo el capitán.

-Perfecto, yo me encargare de vestir las ropas del Zorro, no te voy a defraudar, hermano-Exclamo Hernán.

Después de cenar, Heraldo fue a su habitación y fingiendo que dormía, se vistió del Zorro; y le dijo al Pepe:

-Iré a rescatar a Leo, tu procura que ni Tito ni Juan sospechen nada.

Galopando en su corcel negro en medio de la noche, se dirigió al pueblo para cumplir su promesa.

El campo de acción para difamar al héroe enmascarado estaba listo: Hernán que vestía de negro iría a atacar a unas personas que estaban de fiesta.

Mientras que el verdadero Zorro se dirigió hacia la cárcel e ingreso sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara. En el lugar estaban pocos soldados, por lo que le fue fácil que los golpeara para dejarlos fuera de combate. Como el carcelero estaba durmiendo por el vino que estuvo bebiendo, les quito las llaves y libero a Leo y a los demás presos; pero un pequeño ruido despertó al carcelero, que este, sorprendido, desenvaino su sable y encaro al Zorro, pero Leo lo agarro y lo noqueo de un puñetazo limpio. Los liberados tomaron los caballos y escaparon.

Sin embargo, Emmanuel, Daniel y otros, que estaban de jerga en la taberna vieron al jinete enmascarado con Leo y aunque dispararon, tuvieron que montar para perseguirlo, hasta que salieron del pueblo y los perdieron de vista.

En su huida, llegaron a ver que en el rancho humilde donde se hacia la fiesta, alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el Zorro iba molestarlos.

Cuando el falso Zorro llego, vieron que algunos de los rancheros trataban de calmar a un borracho que se puso remolón y este comenzó a asustarlos.

Mientras otros huían y clamaban piedad, apareció el verdadero Zorro diciéndoles a los rancheros que él era el verdadero; pero el falso lanzo un feroz ataque con su espada hasta que lo empujo con una patada tirándolo del caballo; ahí los rancheros desenmascararon al impostor y vieron que era Hernán, por esto, el enmascarado le dijo:

-Eres una vergüenza para la gente, hermano de un tirano.

Enojado, monto en su caballo y se fue, jurando que se vengaría por la humillación que paso.

Después de que los rancheros le agradecieron por la ayuda, el jinete negro dejo a Leo en la hacienda y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

V

El capitán estaba decepcionado porque el plan de difamar al Zorro fracaso y que su hermano no haya podido vencerlo; y que al hacer eso provoco la impopularidad en Tijuana, del cual provoco la discusión entre ambos:

-Bueno tonto, me ha salido mal, para la próxima lo agarro y lo mato.

-Más te vale, aquí yo mando.

-Pero quien manda es el alcalde-Dijo el sargento.

-Por ahora es el alcalde, pero cuando llegue el momento, yo me convertiré en la nueva autoridad y enviaremos a más personas a las filas del ejército del general Santa Anna, como a los presos-Exclamo el capitán.

-Hoy es la fiesta, me parece que te olvidaste-Le dijo Hernán.

-No me importa del todo, pero me traerán buenos vinos.

Ese día, Heraldo estaba ansioso y contento de asistir a la fiesta ya que le esperaba el baile con Paola, además que andaba buscando en su ropero el traje ideal para el baile:

-Tranquilo amo, si se calma podrá bailar bien-Le dijo el Pepe.

-Lo se Pepe, es que el amor transforma a las personas y esta noche será la oportunidad de mi vida-Le respondió.

Tito y Juan estaban contentos de que Leo este de vuelta con ellos, aunque a veces no podían controlar que tenga una conducta rebelde, tal y como era desde chico, pero Juan le advertía:

-Mira, si sigues comportándote así, volverás a la cárcel y esta vez el Zorro no va ir a buscarte.

-No importa, yo me voy a escapar por mi propia cuenta-Le respondió.

-Ten cuidado, porque si te sale mal, los soldados no van a dudar en matarte-Le dijo Tito.

-Yo matare a algunos antes que me maten, ya que ahora se comportan como delincuentes y si sigue así la cosa, se van a rebelar.

Finalmente llego la noche, y Heraldo fue en compañía de su criado fiel en el coche a la casa del alcalde Marcos para asistir al baile.

Al bajar del carro, Heraldo le dijo al Pepe:

-Mira, tú quédate aquí y si vengo por cierta razón, me cambiare de ropa.

-De acuerdo amo.

Al ingresar por la entrada principal de la casa, fue recibido por el mayordomo de Marcos y vio a muchos invitados como las mejores familias, incluso de la triste presencia de José María y de Hernán.

El teniente se acercó a él para saludarlo, incluso de su hermano de forma fría y con una falsa sonrisa:

-Qué bueno que viniste-Le dijo el teniente.

-Y he venido para divertirme bailando-Le respondió.

El joven saludo a Marcos con un abrazo y varios que conocen a sus padres, aunque no a todos los demás, como aquella pareja de Calderón y Villoldo, aunque tenía vínculos con él, detestaba que la dama le critique por todo y de que el otro, que estaba subyugado a su mujer le incomode con sus preguntas de la pareja.

Para empeorar las cosas, aparecieron el gordo y el calvo que además de saludarlo, lo molestaban con sus repetitivas preguntas, algo que hizo que Heraldo se alejara de ellos.

Pero la presencia de Paola le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara del veinteañero, que fue a recibirla con alegría, incluso a sus padres.

Antes del baile, los invitados se pusieron a comer algo, y fue el buen momento para conversar:

-Sabe joven, anoche el Zorro libero a unos presos que estaban ahí injustamente y que descubrió que Hernán se hizo pasar por el-Le dijo el padre.

-Oh, llegue a saberlo, al fin hay alguien que puede poner en su lugar a los tiranos.

-Además ha venido a hacer justicia-Dijo la madre, señalando al capitán bebiendo con el teniente.

-Y si, ya tendrán su merecido-Dijo Paola.

Poco después, los invitados se pusieron a bailar, del cual Heraldo aprovecho a danzar con la doncella que le gustaba; sus padres se alegraban que su hija se divierta.

Pero la diversión paro para la pareja de danzante cuando los dos criados, que estaban borrachos, comenzaron a fastidiarlo, y también José María, cuyas burlas divertían a Hernán.

Avergonzado, se despidió de Paola, de sus padres y de Marcos, llorando pero fingiendo, mientras que varios se reían de él.

Al volver con el Pepe, dejo de llorar falsamente y le dijo:

-Es hora de que el Zorro aparezca.

Estando el joven ausente, Hernán expuso un monologo:

-Vamos a brindar por el futuro de Tijuana y por Santa Anna, y por las medidas de mi hermano.

Varios de los invitados brindaron, inclusive el alcalde de forma indiferente, pero Paola y sus padres ni levantaron sus copas.

De repente, apareció el jinete enmascarado y quitándose su capa para usarlo como bolsa, apunto a varios diciéndoles:

-Ahora entreguen sus joyas, que irán para la gente pobre que ustedes oprimen.

Varios invitados entregaron sus objetos de valor, y cuando se dirigió a Paola, le dijo sonriéndole:

-Usted no, me cae bien.

-Pero igual, tome para esa gente que lo necesita-Y le dio un collar.

Poniendo su improvisada bolsa en su cinturón, Hernán desenvaino su espada y lucho contra él, después de varias estocadas, el enmascarado le corto el cinto a su oponente y se le cayeron los pantalones, haciendo que varios se rían.

El capitán se lanzó contra él, y después de rechazar varios ataques, también hizo que se le cayeran los pantalones, lo empujo y este llamo a los guardias.

Mientras venían el sargento, el cabo y varios, el enmascarado trato de huir golpeando a varios soldados que se le oponían; el gordo iba a agarrarlo pero recibió un puñetazo, y cuando apareció el calvo, lo hizo tropezar y chocar con su compañero; cuando iba a huir por el jardín, varios soldados aparecieron y por los golpes y movimientos rápidos, no pudieron evitar que escape.

Al perderse de vista, apareció Heraldo que paro de llorar; el alcalde le pregunto si vio al Zorro y este respondió:

-No pude verlo, ya que estaba adolorido por lo que me dijeron, así que mejor me voy a mi hacienda.

-Vamos, no seas una niña-Insistió Hernán.

-No, esas personas me han avergonzado.

Se despidió de Paola, de sus padres y de Marcos, y regreso con el Pepe a su hacienda.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Esa mañana, el jinete negro le repartió las joyas a los campesinos pobres, que los dejo alegres y contentos.

En el cuartel, el malvado capitán seguía planeando como poder capturar al enmascarado que lo hizo pasar una humillación anoche, y su hermano se la pasaba practicando esgrima con los soldados, con el sargento y el cabo, para poder perfeccionarse y poder vengarse del Zorro, a quien detestaba.

De repente, José tuvo una idea: se puso a recordar que el Zorro se comportaba simpático con Paola, y que pensaba que era la doncella por quien sentía algo y ahí elaboro su siguiente plan, y para eso mando a llamar a Almada, quien era un amigo personal.

El líder de cara horrible se presentó ante su despacho para el plan que le dijo:

-Mira amigo, te voy a dar una misión.

-¿Cuál será? Porque mis muchachos andamos robando a los viajeros y nos han interrumpido.

-Así será, iras al rancho de los padres de la señorita Paola y deberás asaltarlos, pero con una condición: hacer que el Zorro aparezca y lo captures.

-No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de eso, he jurado vengarme de ese maldito.

-Pues ve y no me falles.

El vaquero Leo vio que uno de los secuaces del feo estaba merodeando por los alrededores de la hacienda de la señorita Paola y como parecía sospechoso fue a decírselo a su patrón.

Al llegar, conto la noticia y Heraldo fingió estremecerse al saber que nada podía hacer porque era miedoso:

-Esos malditos, de seguro deben cumplir una orden del tirano-Dijo enojado Juan.

-Habrá que matar a todos esos bandidos-Pronuncio Tito.

Pero Heraldo se fue a encerrar en su habitación para llorar, y después comenzó a cambiarse con ayuda de su criado para entrar en acción.

Los padres de Paola se impresionaron a ver al feo y sus secuaces, que andaban agrediendo y acosando a los criados, aunque dos de ellos intentaron defenderse y lo pagaron con su vida, y el padre grito:

-¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí, malditos bandidos?

-Cállate viejo, si alguien intenta defenderse, los mataremos a todos, pero sin antes ver cómo le quitamos la inocencia a la señorita-Exclamo Almada.

Ahí los forajidos comenzaron a registrar la casa, mientras que otros se divertían torturando a los criados, lo que provocaba lastima en sus patrones.

De repente, el jinete negro dejo fuera de combate a uno que hacía de campana, y para que se enfrente a ellos, los llamo de forma burlona.

Tres salieron a ver, y el Zorro ingreso a la hacienda cerrándoles la puerta; y de forma desafiante les dijo a los bandidos:

-Miren, si llegan a tocar a esta gente, lo lamentaran.

-Mátenlo-Ordeno Almada.

El enmascarado se enfrentó a los forajidos con su espada, a varios les daba golpes y a uno le dio la muerte, pero usando el látigo pudo lastimarlos hasta hacerlos gritar; los criados reaccionaron y se lanzaron a sus torturadores.

Pero Almada quiso raptar a Paola, lidiando con sus padres, y el enmascarado intervino dándole un feroz puñetazo al bandido.

Los ladrones intentaron socorrer a su jefe, pero con la ayuda de los criados fueron vencidos, aunque algunos perdieron la vida con ayuda del padre de Paola que les disparo.

El Zorro fue a abrazar a Paola, que le dijo:

-Eres mi héroe.

Ahí aprovecharon a darse un beso, en donde la madre fue testigo.

Pero Almada se levantó y la madre lo espanto apuntándole con una escopeta, haciendo que escape.

Por haberlos salvado, los criados y sus patrones agradecieron al héroe enmascarado que los agradeció por la ayuda.

Almada se dirigió hacia el cuartel y se encontró con el capitán con Hernán y una tropa montada, y por su aspecto, José dijo fríamente:

-Al parecer fallaste en la tarea y yo odio los fracasos.

-Bueno amigo, pero fue culpa del Zorro, dame una oportunidad, por favor-Imploraba.

Pero José saco una pistola y le disparo al feo, después Hernán lo degolló y dos soldados le dispararon:

-Sáquenlo antes de que apeste-Ordeno.

-¿Le damos una sepultura, señor?-Pregunto un soldado.

-¿Para qué? Tírenlo por ahí, será comida para los zopilotes-Contesto el comandante.

Cuando Tito y Juan volvieron de compras, le anunciaron a su patrón que Paola y sus padres estaban a salvo gracias al Zorro y se enteraron que Almada fue asesinado:

-Se lo merecía, el muy maldito-Dijo Juan.

-Que se pudra-Expreso Tito.

-Mejor, así deja de estar robando-Exclamo Leo despreocupado.

De la alegría, el joven fue a visitar a su amada, ya que estaban felices pero lamentaron la perdida de dos de sus criados:

-Creo que el Zorro se llevó mi corazón y me dio un beso-Expreso Paola.

-Oh, qué envidia-Dijo resignado Heraldo.

-Igual, si quieres buscar una novia, te recomiendo que seas valiente-Le dijo.

-Bien, hare un esfuerzo.

En el cuartel, José María estaba preparado para un bacanal con sus soldados, ya que trajeron prostitutas para el jolgorio, para que se olvide de la frustración de hoy; de la nada, apareció el jinete enmascarado que le apuntaba con su espada; quiso reaccionar pero lo dijo:

-Si dice una palabra lo matare.

Como el viento, el capitán tomo su espada y se enfrentó al intruso, pero al esquivar sus ataques, le pego con el mango de su espada y le corto el pantalón, dándole otro golpe que lo dejo embobado.

Ahí apareció Hernán, pero tropezó con el pie del intruso y cayó sobre su hermano, ahí el Zorro salió de la habitación y les cerró la puerta; cuando el comandante recupero el conocimiento llamo a los soldados.

Los soldados llegaron lo más pronto posible, como el sargento y el cabo, aunque el enmascarado tuvo la oportunidad de poder huir rápidamente porque varios de sus oponentes estaban ebrios y fue fácil empujarlos, patearlos y golpearlos; Emmanuel agarro al Zorro por la espada y Daniel iba a desenmascararlo, pero el jinete le dio una patada en la cara y con un codazo pudo liberarse y empujar al sargento.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, agarro una espada y mientras empujaba a varios soldados que lo perseguían, lanzo el arma a una soga que sostenía la iluminación que cayó sobre sus perseguidores; cuando salió les trabo la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

La sorpresiva visita del enmascarado al cuartel fue la gota que derramo el vaso. José María depuso a Marcos de su cargo y ordeno al gordo y al calvo que lo encerraran en una celda; ya que decidió proclamarse la nueva autoridad y ascender a su hermano como capitán, del cual acepto alegremente.

De repente, el capitán se puso a pensar que el Zorro andaba tirándole onda a la señorita Paola y dio la orden a Emmanuel y a Daniel que vayan por ella.

El rapto de la señorita que fue en la feria de la mañana, tuvo como testigo al Pepe, que fue inmediatamente a avisarle a su amo.

Cuando se enteró, Heraldo le dijo:

-Es hora de que mis criados sepan la verdad.

También, los criados y el vaquero quisieron contarle lo del rapto y se encontraron con el Zorro y cuando se quitó el antifaz confeso:

-Yo soy el Zorro.

-Amo, nunca sospechamos de usted-Dijo Juan impresionado.

-Nos lo oculto-Dijo Leo.

-Pero por esta razón: tendremos que con los padres de Paola y poner fin al régimen de José María de una vez por todas-Dijo Heraldo.

-Al fin, Marcos fue depuesto y ahora nos levantaremos contra ese tirano-Dijo Tito.

Cuando traían a la señorita, rugió enojada:

-Malditos, van a pagarlo muy caro.

-Cállate, vas a ser la mujer de mi hermano cuando asuma-Le contesto el nuevo alcalde.

-Prefiero morirme antes de casarme.

También Hernán pensó en Heraldo y le dijo:

-Si se llega a enterar Heraldo se va a estremecer.

-Ya se, lo traeremos a nosotros y lo fusilaremos-Expreso José.

Así que ordeno a Emmanuel y a Daniel que lo traigan, y si llegan a cumplir los ascenderá de rango.

Cumpliendo con la orden de su comandante, el sargento junto con el cabo y dos más se dirigieron a la hacienda de Heraldo. En ese momento, los padres de Paola junto con un improvisado ejército de civiles conformado por rancheros, campesinos, jornaleros e indígenas, marcharon hacia el pueblo gritando:

-¡Muerte al tirano!

El sargento y su grupo se estaban acercando a la hacienda y al ver al Zorro tuvieron que perseguirlo, y en ese momento, Juan, Tito y Leo atacaron a los soldados y al cabo; mientras que el jinete enmascarado se batió con Emmanuel y con ayuda del látigo, hizo que el oficial se cayera y se rindiera.

Con los soldados fuera de combate, ya que los ataron semidesnudos, los criados de Heraldo se pusieron sus uniformes y le contaron a los padres de Paola su plan: con un maniquí con la cabeza cubierta, harían creer que traían a Heraldo y al ingresar al cuartel, darían la orden de poder entrar.

En el camino, el Zorro vio a Calderón y Villoldo que se bañaban y se besaban en un arroyo, y cuando este apareció tenían sus ropas y les dijo de forma burlona:

-Vengan por sus ropas.

Estos salieron tal y como estaban, pero no lograron alcanzarlos, y se quedaron viendo como el jinete se llevaba sus prendas y sus caballos.

En el pueblo, la proclamación del nuevo alcalde se haría en el cuartel, y casi todo el pueblo estaba presente para ver el ascenso, aunque varios estaban asustados por el nuevo régimen de terror.

Mientras el alcalde decía su discurso, los criados de Heraldo ingresaron al cuartel y el Pepe fue a dar la señal para que ingresaran.

Con el ruido de la puerta, José se enojó y grito:

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir?

Pero Leo se quitó el gorro y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la muchedumbre descontenta con el régimen despótico; ahí los criados se quitaron los uniformes y se unieron a la batalla, golpeando a sus oponentes.

En medio del caos, en donde los civiles se enfrentaban a los soldados, y en donde Pepe golpeaba en la cabeza a sus enemigos, y que Leo agredía, al igual que la madre de Paola que ayudaba a su esposo; José María y Hernán decidieron huir con ayuda del gordo y el calvo, llevándose a la señorita.

Para levantar la moral de la multitud enardecida por los tiranos, apareció el Zorro que se enfrentó a varios soldados sin perder la sonrisa.

Pero el jinete negro se dirigió hacia donde José María y Hernán trataban de escapar; al ingresar al edificio, se enfrentó al gordo y al calvo que pensaban destruirlo, pero el enmascarado le dio un terrible puñetazo al pelón que quedo inconsciente, y dando unos golpes al obeso, le dio otro en la nuca y este cayó sobre su compañero.

En la huida, ambos hermanos se separaron y Hernán dijo:

-Si veo al Zorro, lo matare.

Cuando José María llevaba a Paola, ella le piso el pie y golpeándole en la nunca, lo dejo inconsciente y aprovecho a escapar, y trato de liberar a Marcos.

A estas alturas, la muchedumbre tomaba el cuartel, ya que después de las bajas entre los soldados, los que vivían decidieron rendirse ante los padres de Paola.

En un cuarto, Hernán se enfrentó al Zorro, ambos contrincantes lucharon a muerte chocando los aceros de sus espadas, pero el enmascarado le propino unos puñetazos pero la pelea igual siguió; hasta que el capitán agarro a su enemigo y llego a desenmascararlo:

-¡Heraldo!-Dijo impresionado Hernán.

-Sí, soy yo, lo hice para dar justicia a este pueblo y acabar con la tiranía de tu maldito hermano-Respondió.

-No hables así de mi hermano-Dijo enardecido.

Ambos continuaron con la pelea, hasta que Heraldo fue desarmado y aprovecho a dar golpes y patadas a Hernán, hasta que agarro su espada y se la hundió en el vientre.

José María recupero la razón y se impresiono a ver a su hermano en las ultimas, y con espada en mano se lanzó contra el asesino de Hernán, pero con un rápido movimiento, esquivo el ataque y la hoja de la espada quedo clavada en el moribundo capitán, ahí José no sabía que decir, y Heraldo los empujo y ambos cayeron por la ventana.

Ambos fueron rodando, pero el cuerpo sin vida de Hernán cayo al vacío y José trato de huir por el tejado mientras la gente le tiraba piedras, hasta que Leo tomo un fusil y con un disparo certero acabo con el tirano.

Paola fue a los brazos del Zorro desenmascarado y feliz le expreso:

-Heraldo, mi héroe.

-Lo hice por ti y por el pueblo-Y le dio un beso.

La pareja se asomó a la ventana y todos gritaron con júbilo, además de impresión que Heraldo fuera el Zorro.

Después de todo, Marcos asumió de vuelta como alcalde y la paz volvió a Tijuana y mando a perseguir a los forajidos.

Heraldo y Paola, le anunciaron al Pepe, a Juan, a Tito, a Leo y al Pepe, que pronto se iban a casar y formar una familia feliz.

Fin


End file.
